CaptainBrickmaster
CaptainBrickmaster (AKA cBm, cB, Cap, or The Cap'n) is a Maniac who joined the LEGO Message Boards on February 16th, 2008, and is now one of the few active users who has been there more than 4 years. He achieved rank Maniac on July 11th, 2011, and is the 12th user to ever do so. He is the founder of the famous band "Brick-it!" in the MLN Music and Bands Subforum. cBm is trying to get the band going again and is now also the leader of the band The Rascal Studs. He is in a Duo Project with Hanks2005 called Bricks and Studd. He posts mostly in the MLN Bands topics only. He currently has 14,432+ posts, and 7 studs. cBm is one of the few Maniacs who doesn't use a signature, and is also one of the few users who did not spam to achieve Maniac. cB was one of the most famous roleplayers in the Star Wars Forum, and eventually became the feared leader of the Sith for many years. After some arguments in the Star Wars roleplay, and MLN Bands closing down, he has become very inactive, and has stated that he will fully retire when MLN Bands goes down completely. He now only posts in the few Bands topics that are left, and in topics that involve trying to get MLN Bands its own subforum back. CBM is now also a part of the MLN Band, Falls Apart. Fun Facts *He is the owner of his own forum: Random Awesome Waffles He is mostly active there. *He holds the record for being the user who has retired and returned more than any other known user. *cBm got his start on the MBs in the LEGO Star Wars Forum, and stayed there for over a year before going to other forums. *He is the first user to ever take control of a roleplay topic by force. *cBm leads the Sea Monster H.Q., the Wizard H.Q., and the Merchants H.Q. Just recently, he also created and now leads the Dino Research H.Q. in the new Dino Hunters roleplay forum. *For a long time he also lead the Sith H.Q. but he recently gave that position to Rock-o-Ages, Dude777477, and Jonbuddy1. He recently tried to take his leadership back from Dude due to him acting inefficiently as leader, but MKM resolved that he wasn't allowed to. He has however stated that he plans on one day retaking leadership at some point. *He reportedly made 1,012 posts during the Exo-Force Glitch. Prince of Persia Forum He, 10310, and Dwarfy became friends in the Prince of Persia Forum, in the Merchants H.Q., created by cBm. They were the only active members there, and after the roleplay in that forum completely died, they used the topic to hang out, have fun, and get to know each other. After the forum closed down, they sadly parted ways, and now rarely talk to each other anymore. Category:Maniacs Category:MB Legends Category:Users Category:Wiki Members Category:Semi-active Category:MLN Band User Category:7 studs Category:Good Articles Category:2008 Category:Brick-It! Category:Bricks and Studd Category:Rascal Studs Category:Falls Apart Category:Roleplayer